turtledovefandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Mount Olympus
Do we actually have anything to say about it? I mean, we could shit out some content from Thessalonica, but that's so far down on our list of priorities that it would feel like the proverbial digging all the way to China. Is there anything pressing to be said here? Turtle Fan (talk) 18:42, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :It's a setting for "Miss Manners' Guide to Greek Missology". :That having been said, I wish when our anonymous friend created these articles, he would take the next step and actually do a relevant subsection. TR (talk) 18:48, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :That's my recollection too and yes, I too wish anonymous would do more than these OTL stubs. ML4E (talk) 19:31, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :Naturally I share that wish. I hope he sees this talk page and realizes we're all growing tired of these stubs. Turtle Fan (talk) 20:15, June 20, 2015 (UTC) ::I wouldn't go so far as to say tired, since I always hope for new contributors and ones to continue doing the work, but it is mildly irritating. ML4E (talk) 20:38, June 20, 2015 (UTC) :::I am sorry for any inconvenience I may have caused for you guys by creating a stub article. However, Mount Olympus is the setting (or is at least mentioned) in "Miss Manners' Guide to Greek Missology" and "Thessalonica". I usually attempt to add on to newly created articles, but I was just in a rush to get done editing the OTL section and didn't think about the novels and stories it appeared in. The same thing happened to the Cleveland Indians article I created a little while ago. If you guys want any info about Mount Olympus on the article, I'll start adding information tomorrow. -- 11:52, June 22, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::::Please do, and thanks for your help. Very early in the history of this wiki, stubs were created in the hopes of "inspiring" people to create articles. More often than not, it resulted in a bunch of stubs that were lost in the shuffle. TR (talk) 18:12, June 22, 2015 (UTC) ::::Speaking of the old days, another thing we used to do, that's kept you busy, is provide only the years of birth and death for all historical figures. The rationale was that, since the dates were unknown for some, we should leave them out for all, for consistency's sake. We realized that's a pretty dumb idea and stopped doing it for new articles, but you're the first person who's come along and wanted to correct it for older ones. We appreciate that. Turtle Fan (talk) 03:03, June 23, 2015 (UTC) :::::Alright guys, I have added some actual info to the Mount Olympus article! It's not much, but more info can be added to it later. In addition to that, when I was editing the article, the template for Thessalonica got screwed up. I'm assuming that either that there was no template for the story or I spelled it wrong. By the way, TR, what got lost in what shuffle? -- 15:44, June 23, 2015 (UTC)Jacob Chesley the Alternate Historian ::::Great! Good enough for now. I believe we don't have a template for Thessalonica yet. ML4E (talk) 17:55, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Country of Location Jonathan added "Greece" to the categories for this article. We have five other mountains (2 fictional, 3 US). Do we want to do the same for the other three? ML4E (talk) 20:56, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :What are the other three? Olympus is pretty notable in Greek culture, do the others compare? Turtle Fan (talk) 23:07, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :Clark's Mountain, Missionary Ridge, Lookout Mountain for the US, Mount Pensacola and Mount Isabella for Atlantis. ::Well, if Olympus is the home of the Greek gods, Lookout Mountain comes as close as anything to being the home of American Gods. It's where they were going to fight their literal gotterdammerung. (That was a great book.) Turtle Fan (talk) 23:26, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :I couldn't tell you why we have such a paltry list of mountains, and why we have those three U.S. ones specifically, as opposed to probably any number of mountains in HT works. Anyway, the two Atlantis mountains are already in the Atlantis category, might as well put the U.S. ones there. TR (talk) 23:23, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::When you put it that way, then yeah, I guess we should. Turtle Fan (talk) 23:26, November 16, 2015 (UTC) Now that I added them, I thought to check and the "Atlantis" category is for the story not the continent. The three US mountains are already cat'ed iin their respective story cats too. Don't know if that changes things for you. ML4E (talk) 18:39, November 17, 2015 (UTC) :Not really. Atlantis is a catchall category by necessity. It contains the usual story articles, characters, as well as USA geography, etc. TR (talk) 18:42, November 17, 2015 (UTC)